1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to exercising devices and, more specifically, to a folding exercise device.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Numerous exercises devices have been developed for aiding an exerciser in performing one or more specific exercises such as sit-ups, leg lifts, roll outs, reverse roll outs, etc. Some of these devices are portable and can be folded for easy storage, etc.
My prior United States patent, Rickey, U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,399, filed May 27, 1980, issued Apr. 13, 1982, discloses an exercising device including an oblong board member having a size to comfortably support the user's torso and head, fore and aft roller means for runningly ridably supporting the board member in a horizontal disposition, and track means for supportable engagement with the roller means. The exercising device disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,399 patent provides a single device that aids an exerciser in performing sit-ups, leg lifts, roll outs, reverse roll outs, etc.
However, nothing in the prior art discloses or suggests the present invention. More specifically, nothing in the prior art discloses or suggests a foldable exercise device including a board member having a planar top surface for supporting the user in any of several exercising positions; first and second roller means for runningly ridably supporting the board member in a horizontal disposition; separating means for dividing and separating the board member into first and second end members; and hinge means for hingably joining the first and second end members of the board member together and for allowing the board member to be folded between an opened position and a closed position.